Protection Detail
by Lucky Chances
Summary: AU! Jim Kirk has a past; that he doesn't realise as followed him into starfleet. Follow on with the events of the film but with an extra character who travels along with Jim, but the past keeps them apart; at least for one of them. Will the fight against Nero help them to overcome their past mistakes or will it just make it even worse?
1. The fight in Iowa

**Star Trek: 2009 **~ Protection Detail

**Summary: We all know what happened in Star Trek but this is an AU with my own character added in. She is a character from Jim's past (her and her whole family). This will go on through the film but with my characters actions, thoughts and feelings. Read on and find out how I added her in to the scenes and made her part of the film.**

**Iowa**

In the local bar a crowd had gathered; most of them were Starfleet cadets and a few other local people among them. One young girl was sitting at a table in the centre of the room with a few other guys and girls. While they were all chatting away this young girl was in a world of her own; staring around the room until her eyes landed on another table near the bar; one young guy was smiling at her, she quickly removed her eyes back to her friends at the table; who weren't her friends, they were her brothers friends from Starfleet and their dates for the night before they all went back to Starfleet in the morning, just where she was enlisting too. She slowly moved her eyes back to the young lad but now the table was empty except for a few empty glasses. She continued looking around the room and now saw the lad was learning over the bar and was talking to the person next to him.

**Young lad: **Her shots on me!

She realised he was actually talking to the girl on the other side of the person next to him. She was wearing a cadet uniform like her brothers except she was wearing a dress with leggings.

**Girl: **Her shots on her. Thanks, but no thanks!

**Young lad: **Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me.

**Girl: **I'm fine without it.

**Young lad: **You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk!

She thought she recognised that face. Jim Kirk…. Her childhood friend or that's what she thought until he started getting himself into too much trouble and her parents told her she was never to see him again and they moved to the other side of town, and she never did see him again after that, until now that is.

**Jim: **If you don't tell me your name, I'm going to have to make one up.

From the sounds of things he hadn't changed and she bet he still gave his mother a hard time and his step-father too.

**Girl: **It's Uhura!

**Jim: **Uhura…. No-way that was the name I was going to make up for you.

It seemed that he had grown up to be a complete flirt and couldn't take no for an answer. She guessed he still got himself into a lot trouble from the looks of things; 1 – Looks like he was alone here. 2 – Still not taking no for an answer! She wondered what others things hadn't changed with Jim Kirk.

**Jim: **Uhura What?

**Uhura: **Just Uhura!

**Jim: **They don't have last names in your world.

**Uhura: **Uhura is my last name!

Well this girl certainly knows how to handle guys like Jim, maybe Uhura and her could become friends then let's see how Jim would handle the two of them. This made her smile; thinking about the look that would be on Jim's face.

**Jim: **Then they don't have first names.

She saw Jim move back away from the bar and moved himself next to Uhura leaning on the bar up close to her as if he would think that would work. She wondered now how Uhura would deal with this.

**Jim: **So you're a cadet; you're stunning. So what's your focus?

**Karl: **Hey Laura!

She turned her head to see her brother was leaning closer to her.

**Karl: **So what could you be smiling at?

Karl her brother turned his head in the direction she was last looking at and his expression quickly turned hard. She guessed her brother recognised who Jim was. She remembered that Jim and her brother never really got on; they were always fighting as kids and she was the one trying to stop them. Her brother turned his head back to her.

**Karl: **How could you smile at him, don't you remember everything he did?

**Laura: **Of course I do!

**Karl: **Then why does he make you smile?

**Laura: **For your information I wasn't smiling at him, but his idea of flirting.

**Karl: **Oh whatever!

Karl turned his head back to Jim and Uhura and stood up. Laura looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

**Laura: **You're not going where I think you're going, are you?

Karl took one look at her then turned to his friends.

**Karl: **Looks like the farm boy is up to no good again.

Laura watched as his friends stood up with him and she watched as they made their way over to Jim.

**Uhura: **….. A dumb hair corbie who only has sex with farm animals!

Wow she didn't except Uhura to say that, but with the way he was acting, she didn't blame her. Laura saw her brother and his friends coming up behind Jim and wondered how Jim would handle her brother now.

**Jim: **Well….. Not only!

Laura saw Uhura laugh at that. Tropical of Jim to say that, didn't anything ever bother Jim. It didn't seem that way when they were kids; she remembered he was a bit of a daredevil and use to do stuff that nearly get himself killed in the process and one time she remember he nearly dragged her into his crazy stunts too.

**Karl: **This townie isn't bothering you, right!

Laura saw Karl was staring right at Jim who turned to face him, gave him one look and looked back at Uhura again. Maybe Jim didn't recognise her brother or maybe he just didn't care. She could see that Jim was drunk and that wasn't from looking at the empty glasses that was piled up on the table he was sitting at earlier.

**Uhura: **Oh behind belief, but it's nothing I can't handle.

**Jim: **You could handle me and that's an invitation.

God if Jim had said that to her he would find her hand mark imprinted on his cheek by now, but Uhura wasn't paying much attention; she was paying for her drinks.

**Karl: **Hey, you better mind your manners.

**Jim: **Hey…..

Laura noticed then that Jim turned around to face her brother with a relaxed look on his face and Laura knew her brother well enough to know he couldn't stand it when people didn't take him seriously.

**Jim: **….. Relax cupcake… It was a joke!

Oh my she knew her brother wouldn't stand for that and she really wasn't sure if her brother could stand there any longer being polite; as he was trained to from being the head of security. She just prayed he did as she didn't want her brother losing his job if he couldn't keep his angry under control.

**Karl: **Hey farm boy, maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and only one of you.

She really hoped Jim would take a hint and back off, not because of his sake, but for her brother; they couldn't afford for him to do that. Things were bad enough as it was that's why at 17 she was joining Starfleet and she wanted to follow in her brother's footsteps.

**Jim: **Then get some more guys and it'll be an even fight.

Laura couldn't believe what she just saw Jim do; he clapped his hands on each side of Karl's face and then naturally just turned back to lean across the bar, oh my she knew that look on her brother's face. He was going to punch Jim hard and in one, two, three! Her brother's hand made contact with Jim's cheek. Laura quickly stood up and looked around hoping no officers were in here.

The next minute she heard a loud crash and everyone screaming and moving away from the bar area. Laura quickly turned her head to see her brother laying front on the floor and what was left of the table that Jim had been sitting at was now underneath her brother.

She saw that Karl's friends were now fighting with Jim, so she quickly rushed over to her brother and kneeled beside him.

**Laura: **Karl, are you alright? Oh my!

Karl turned to look at her as he slowly tried to get up and Laura could tell he was in a lot of pain from the face he made as he did this.

**Laura: **Don't move…

Laura tried to stop him from moving but she know that would be useless with her brother, he never gave up easily, no matter how bad he was.

**Laura: **You may have…

**Karl: **Oh leave me alone!

Karl stood back up again leaning against a chair that had been pushed away. Laura turned to look at Jim as her brother did and saw him going flying back towards Uhura and she could see he was reaching his hands out to stop himself from falling and they happen to fall on Uhura's breasts. Uhura looked shocked and pushed him away and he landing back against her brother who grabbed him and sent him flying past Laura who quickly moved out the way as Jim landed on top of another table, but this time the table didn't break.

Laura watched as her brother advanced towards him and started punching him in the face over and over again. She looked around hoping one of her brothers friends would stop him but they were just standing there watching him as if afraid he would hurt them if they tried and knowing her brother he just might with the mood he was in right now.

Laura knew if she didn't stop her brother he might possible kill Jim. Laura rushed over to her brother and tried to grab his arm but her strength was no match against her brothers.

**Laura: **Karl, stop!

Karl didn't seem to hear her or just ignored her and kept on punching Jim and she could hear the table starting to give way underneath Jim from the force of her brother's punches.

**Laura: **Karl, stop, you're kill him!

The next minute Laura heard a loud whistle that quickly made her let go of her brother and cover both her ears, when the whishing stopped she opened her eyes; which she didn't realise she had closed and saw a man standing the other side of the table Jim was laying on now bleeding everywhere. But at least her brother had stopped punching him, she even realised everyone had gone quiet and was properly now staring at this man like she was.

Laura only knew that he was a Starfleet officer and that was only because of the uniform he was wearing.

**Officer: **Outside… all of you!

Laura noticed no-one was going to argue with a Starfleet office and the next minute people were rushing by her to get outside quickly. Laura turned to her brother who was still staring at the officer; she knew he was trying to get his anger back in check.

**Karl: **Yes sir!

Laura noticed the way the officer was looking at her brother to know he wasn't happy with him and he was giving him some sort of warning. She just hoped he didn't lose his job over this. Karl turned to face her and grabbed her arm and started dragging her past the officer towards the exit and she wasn't about to stop him, she wanted out of here as soon as possible, but the officer stepped in front of Karl and stared at him.

**Officer: **Wait there!

The officer walked around past Laura and looked down at Jim. She wondered what was going to happen now, did she have to stay too, but she knew the officer hadn't told her to go, so she knew she couldn't leave; what had her brother gotten her into now?

**Officer: **You alright son?

**Jim: **You can whistle really loud, you know that?

Laura turned around to see the officer help Jim up who was a little wobble on his feet; no wonder after her brother knocked the living daylights out of him. She turned back to glare at her brother who hadn't taken his eyes off the officer yet, she could properly guess that he was thinking the same think she was.

**Officer: **Get yourself cleaned up!

Laura turned back around to see Jim wonder back to the bar but couldn't seem to walk in a straight line; she bet that wasn't the drink making him do that, he would have sobered up by the time her brother had finished with him. In a way she felt sorry for Jim; he didn't deserve what her brother did to him, but in a way he had it coming. It reminded her that a lot of times Jim wound her brother up and on purpose. Jim knew how bad tempered Karl got around him.

The next minute the officer turned back around and stared at her and then to her brother and back again. Laura was really scared now; she didn't like that look at all and it was at her as well as her brother.

**Note: I know that was a long first chapter but I had to get in who Laura was and what she thought of Jim. Please ****Review**** and let me know what you think so far.**

**The title I have chosen may change later on (It's just I can't come up with a better title yet) **


	2. Meeting Captain Pike

**Protection Detail**

Iowa continued…

Laura continued to stare back at the officer waiting to find out how much trouble they were in, she just wish he would quit staring at them in turn and just finally say what he was thinking, she had heard from her brother that some officers were like that; just stare you down until you quiver to death.

**Officer: **Care to explain what all that was about Cadet?

The officer was now looking at her brother and waiting for him to answer, she just hoped he had calmed down enough now to answer with a reasonable reason, if there was a possible good reason to beat someone half to death. For a moment then she didn't think her brother was going to answer and she was afraid that she might have to be the one to explain until her brother did spoke.

**Karl: **He started it!

Laura couldn't believe the tune in her brother's voice and from the look on the officer's face he was just as shocked as she was.

**Officer: **And you thought you would finish it…..

Laura waited to hear what her brother would say to that, but she realised he wasn't answering, Laura just prayed that he was slowly calming down now, because she knew what could happen if he kept going on like was doing.

**Officer: **I thought you of all people would know better Cadet Curtis.

**Karl: **He was being rude to another cadet; I was only trying to protect her sir.

Laura could feel her brother's hand tighten around hers and knew her brother wasn't taking this well, she knew she had to do something before her brother lost his temper with the Officer. Laura looked back up at her brother and placed her other hand on his arm andLaura slowly shock her head at Karl.

**Officer: **Do you really think this young lad deserved this?

Laura turned back to face the Officer has he slowly moved his hand out and slowly turned himself around so we could both see Jim who was now leaning on the bar stuffing something up his nose, she realised it was bits of tissue or more likely bits of napkins that were placed on the bar.

Laura thought to herself didn't his mother ever teach him the proper way to stop a nose bleed, unless her brother had really broken his nose. She truly hope not and that this will be forgotten about by tomorrow. The officer turned back to face her brother. Karl still wasn't saying anything so Laura turned back to her brother

**Laura: **Just let it go Karl.

Laura watched as her brother stared down at her with a mean look on his face, which didn't affect her at her; her brother had made these faces at her a lot lately. He didn't agree with a lot of things that she did.

**Officer: **I think you should listen to this young lady's advice.

**Karl: **Sorry sir, it won't happen again Captain Pike.

Laura now could put a name to a face; the Christophe Pike who had been made Captain just after Karl started training over 3 years ago. Her brother and his mates had talked about Captain Pike and they all talked very highly of him. Laura just prayed that he would be just as understanding as her brother made him out to be, but once again what was there to understand in this situation.

**Chris: **Make sure it doesn't.

Laura was glad that her brother was finally back to his old self again. Just then Laura watched as the Captain's eyes travelled down from her brother's face to her face, she couldn't work out in his face expression if he was mad at her too. Laura knew she hadn't really done anything wrong, but what did the officer see when he walked in; it might have looked like she was helping her brother and his mates, but there wasn't a single mark on her like there was on her brother's face.

**Chris: **Are you enlisting Miss…

**Laura: **Curtis!

The officer's eyebrows shot up and he looked back up at her brother and then back to her again. Laura could guess he had worked out who she was now, even without the grin that had spread on his lips.

**Chris: **Nice to meet you Miss Curtis. I'm Christophe Pike!

**Laura: **Nice too meet you too sir.

The officer looked back at her brother again and slowly nods his head.

**Chris: **You both may go now and I'll see the two of you first thing in the morning.

Laura couldn't help but smile at the Captain; she was relieved that the officer wasn't taking this any further. Laura turned to look up at her brother and saw him nod towards the Captain.

**Karl: **Yes sir!

Laura really wanted to get out of there before the officer changed his mind, but she knew she wouldn't make it back without going to the ladies first. Her brother turned around and started pulling her towards the exit, but she stopped him and turned back to the officer.

**Laura: **May I go the ladies first, Captain?

**Chris: **Of course!

Laura felt her brother let go of her hand as she started walking past the officer, she realised then that she would have to go past the bar to get to the ladies; which meant she would have to go past Jim who had now started to turn away from the bar. Laura continued to walk closer to the bar while Jim was starting to lean back against the bar as he smiled at her.

**Jim: **I'm Jim Kirk, what might your lovely name be?

Laura could tell from just that remark that he was flirting with her and realised he hadn't taken any of this seriously. What else would she expect from Jim Kirk? This was the way he always was and had not changed one bit, she wanted to tell him where to go, but she knew that wouldn't be good remark in front of the Captain.

**Laura: **Laura Curtis!

Laura noticed there wasn't any sign on Jim's face to say that he recognised the name. She would have thought Jim would have still remembered her name like she did his; just proved to her that their friendship didn't mean anything to him. 'God it was only …... about 7 years ago that she moved away and they had been friends has far back as she could remember'.

**Jim: **I was right that is a lovely name for such a lovely girl like you.

Laura just couldn't believe that Jim didn't recognises her name or her face; had he totally forgotten all about her. Well she could play that game too, Laura watched as Jim moved his eyes from her face down to her toes and back again and it made her sliver inside. Laura turned her head to see that the Captain Pike was still looking at her brother and in deep conversation with him. So Laura turned back to Jim with a mean look on her face and stuck her middle finger up at him and decided to keep walking. She did noticed the shocked look on his face before she felt her foot knock against something on the floor and before she could think of another thought she felt herself falling forward.

Laura started to move her hands out in front of her to try and stop herself from hitting the floor, when she felt a pair of hands land on her hips; she saw Jim had now moved in front of her, but as she forced her weight on Jim's hands to stop herself from falling, she could feel that Jim had started to become unsteady himself and the next thing she knew she fell against Jim and he landed back against the bar.

**Jim: **Oww!

Laura slowly opened her eyes that she didn't realised she had closed and found herself leaning right up against Jim's body with them both leaning slightly over the bar counter; well her over Jim and looking down into his eyes.

**Laura: **Sorry!

Jim started to smile up at her and continued to look into her eyes too.

**Jim: **Don't apologise, I'm quite comfortable now.

Laura could feel Jim's hands slowly wrap around her completely and she could see that Jim's face was now getting closer to her face; if that was even more possible and his eyes were slowly closing. 'Oh god he is going to kiss me'.

**Karl: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!**

**Note: So is Laura going to let Jim kiss her? (If I was Laura I would certainly let him kiss me) Review to find out what Laura will do.**

**Note: Sorry for the long delay but my laptop was written off, but now I have a new laptop so the updates will hopeful come more often.**


	3. Memories of the past

**Protection Detail**

As Jim's lips came closer to her lips she could smell Jim's beer breath was getting stronger by the second and also the sight of Jim's face at the moment; with tissue stuck up his nose was really putting her off bad time., but as soon as she heard her brother's voice it started sinking where this was really going, so she quickly pushed her hands against Jim that were resting on his chest and pushed herself out of Jim's arms.

**Chris: **Cadet!

Jim and her continued staring at each other until she quickly turned her head around to break the eye contact and also worried how this was effecting her brother and how Captain Pike was dealing with him. Laura noticed that Captain Pike was standing in front of her brother with his back to her and looked like he was trying to stop Karl from coming any closer. The captain stepped to the side of her brother once he felt ashed that he had calmed him down enough not to go charging after Jim again.

**Chris: **Are you alright Miss Curtis?

Captain Pike turned to face her as she noticed her brother's eyes were on her as well.

**Laura: **I'm fine!

Laura smiled a little towards the captain; as she felt so embarrassed. The captain's face was of concern for her but she noticed her brother just had that annoyed look on his face and Laura could just imaging what he could be thinking right now. 'Oh not again; you and your two left feet', but as always she try's her best to make light of the moment.

**Laura: **No harm done.

Laura knew she should say something about Jim; as he had tried to help her, even if it ended up with the two of them in each others arms; which she knew would never happen again. She would make sure of that.

**Laura: **Thanks to Jim.

Laura watched as the Captain nodded his head towards her, but she could tell it wasn't for her, he was thanking Jim who she supposed was still behind her. The Captain turned back to face her brother, as Laura slowly turned back to face Jim; just to make sure he really was o.k after that fall back against the bar.

**Chris: **As I can see it this young lad helped Miss Curtis.

Laura could see that Jim was leaning back against the bar again with that wide grin on his face.

**Jim: **Anytime you feel like felling into my arms again, you just go right ahead.

Laura just walked past Jim and has she got past Jim she saw him now staring towards Captain Pike and Karl, she turned her head slightly and saw that Karl was glaring back at Jim.

**Karl: **How dare you talk to her like that?

Laura stopped walking the moment she heard her brother yell that last remark; she slowly turned around to see Captain Pike looking at Jim with annoyed look, but quickly turned to face her brother who was very angry and about ready to punch Jim again.

**Chris: **I think you should wait outside for the young lady; you need to cool off.

Laura watched as her brother slowly turned around and headed out the door. She watched as Captain Pike turned back to face Jim who was still staring at her brother as he walked out. Captain Pike looked at her and nodded his head at her. Laura knew that he had just dismissed her, so she quickly turned around and headed into the ladies.

A few minutes later she came out the ladies and saw Jim was now sitting down at the very table that her brother flew him on earlier. Captain Pike was sitting the other side of the table facing Jim.

**Jim: **Who am I Christophe Pike?

Laura noticed that the bar was still empty except for the bar staff as they were now clearing the mess that was made from the fight.

**Chris: **You're father's son!

Laura watched as Jim just stared back at the captain with an annoyed look on his face, from just the mention of his father. Laura wandered how much of their conversation she had missed for the captain to mention his father.

Laura decided to hang back and listen to where Captain Pike was going with this conversation. She remembered her father talking to her about George Kirk before she lost her own father. Laura couldn't remember much about their conversations about George Kirk; one thing for certain she knew that Jim was nothing like his father at all.

**Chris:** You're father didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

**Jim: **He sure learned his lesson.

Laura could tell in Jim's voice that Captain Pike was now going somewhere he didn't want to talk about about it seemed that the Captain wasn't going to give up on it so easily.

**Chris: **Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?

Laura wondered what the Captain could of meant by that. She remembered her father telling her that George saved the crew of the 'USS Kevin' by sacrificing himself, but she doubt that was what he meant, cause what would that have to do with Jim.

**Chris: **That instinct you have to leap without looking, is something your father had too and it's something starfleet as lost.

**Jim: **Why are you talking to me man.

Laura watched as Jim sat there shaking his head; not really caring what the Captain was saying and she could tell that Jim just wanted him gone, but for some reason Jim still sat there and didn't bother to move.

**Chris: **Because I looked up your file while you drooling all over the bar and while you were staring after Miss Curtis – even after she had disappeared into the ladies.

Laura watched as Jim was taking a slip of his drink and then froze his hand in mid-air to stare back at the Captain; looks like Jim didn't like that response, but wait a minute, Jim had continued staring after her, even after she entered the ladies. 'Well he can look all he likes, cause that is all he will get'.

**Chris: **You're aptitude test were off the charts. So what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?

**Jim: **Maybe I love it!

Jim was getting all cocky again; he sure did love showing off. Laura noticed that even the Captain slowly shock his head at the comment.

**Chris: **So cause your dad dies you can settle for an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were made for something better. Something special!

Laura wondered what he could be talking about, but she could tell from the way Jim was looking at him, that he might be thinking the same thing.

**Chris: **Enlist in Starfleet!

**Jim: **Enlist!

Laura was shocked to think that Captain Pike thought that Jim would jump to the chance. 'Jim wouldn't do that, would he? Jim just seemed to be a lazy sod who just wanted to waste his life flirting and living dangerously' and from the way Jim was acting she knew she was right.

**Jim: **You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month.

**Chris: **If you're half the man your father was Jim, starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. Have your own ship in eight!

Wow Captain Pike was really trying to get through to Jim. Laura wondered if anyone could really do that with Jim. Jim become an officer, never! His own ship! 'Starfleet would be insane to let him have that'.

**Chris: **You do understand what the federation is don't you? It's important! It's a peace keeping …...

**Jim: **Are we done?

Laura couldn't believe that Jim was acting this way about starfleet and to an officer, but that was Jim all over. It just proved that no matter what anyone says, he just wasn't interested in doing anything but wasting his life away and she really thought for a moment that Captain Pike was getting to Jim, it looked like that he thought that as well.

**Chris: **I'm done!

Laura watched as captain Pike gave up and slowly stood up looking very disappointed. It was a shame really cause she would have loved to her more about starfleet; she had heard a lot from her brother, but she would have liked to have heard it from an officer's point of view as well.

**Chris: **Riverside shipyard! A shuttle for new recruits leave tomorrow oh Eight hundred hours.

Laura watched as Jim raised his glass to towards the officer as if to say 'got it'. She hardly doubted she would see Jim there. To be honest she really hope she didn't, Jim was always a troublemaker, and she didn't want to have to go through what Jim put her through all those years ago with his step-father's car.

Laura slowly shock her head no, she didn't want to even think about that again. It was the worst moment of her life, even when Jim pushed her out before he got to the edge of the cliff. Jim was lucky he survived that and managed to keep hold of the edge of the cliff and pull himself up.

**Chris: **You know your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours.

Laura had only heard part of that before; her father told her that he and George were on the bridge till the last possible moment, but when someone had to stay behind to control the ship, George sacrificed himself to save her mother and father and everyone else on the ship. She didn't know that Jim's mother and he was on the ship as well.

**Chris: **I dare you to do better!

Did she just hear right? Did Captain Pike just dare Jim to do better then his father? Laura noticed that Jim was just as surprised; has he stared up and watched as Captain Pike walked out the door. Laura slowly made her way towards Jim; she hope he wouldn't notice her as she walked past.

Laura made it past Jim's table and she noticed he was distracted in a toy starship; that he must of gotten from Captain Pike. Laura made it to the bar entrance when she heard Jim speak, even though it was very quite, which was very unusually for him.

**Jim: **Are you Enlisting?

**Laura: **Yes!

She hoped she never saw Jim ever again. She smiled a little to herself when she realised that being in starfleet she properly never would anyway.

**Jim: **Some boyfriend you have there!

Laura's hand froze has she was about to push open the door and the smile quickly vanished off her face. Laura thought to herself what was the best way to deal with this. 'What the hell? Why I'm I still standing here?' Laura knew the best way was just to walk away and ignore him.

**Jim: **You should be under me, not him!

Laura realised she couldn't let this go, she had to put Jim straight and tell him who her and Karl was. 'That should wipe the smirk of his face', which she knew would be on his face right now. When Laura turned around she had guessed right.

**Laura: **You don't know who I am...

**Jim: **I know your one lovely girl with the longest pair of legs I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong they are very sexy, but you need to watch your two left feet.

Laura just stared back at Jim godsmacked, but what else would she except to come out of his mouth, and it sounded like he was nowhere near finished.

**Jim: **One other thing, I could also blow your mind!

This conversation was getting worse and she just couldn't deal with this anymore. Laura turned back around, but she was determined to have the last laugh, or at least put Jim in his place.

**Laura: **All you would be good at is blowing a hole in my heart.

**Jim: **Give me time and I'll make you fell into my arms again.

Laura started laughing; she couldn't help it.

**Laura: **Never!

**Jim: **I surely love a challenge.

Laura continued to smile to herself and she pushed opened the door and walked out the door to see her brother staring at her.

**Karl: **Why do you smile every time you're around him?

Laura could tell her brother wasn't happy, but when was he ever happy? Ever since their parents had been killed Karl had changed completely, it was like he wanted revenge, but the thing was none of us knew what killed them.

**Laura: **Oh it doesn't matter.

Laura knew her brother wouldn't understand, but it didn't matter they would properly never see Jim ever again. Laura started walking away and she saw that her brother had soon caught up with her and started walking beside her.

Laura slowly turned her head back to the bar to see Jim heading over to some sort of bike, she couldn't see very well from this far away. She watched as Jim got on the bike and drove away in the opposite direction. In way she felt sorry for Jim, 'he didn't seem to have anyone to care for him, to shake him out this way of life'. Wait where did that thought come from? She couldn't believe she just thought that. Not that it mattered now.

Goodbye to her old life, and now onto another life. A better life! Well she hoped so anyway!


	4. One strange Leonard McCoy

**Protection Detail**

The next morning Laura and Karl arrived at 'Riverside Space Dock' where they were building a new spaceship and where the shuttle for San Francisco was leaving. As Karl and Laura approached the shuttle she was thinking how tight and short her cadet uniform was. 'Do I really have to wear this at all times'. She did notice a few of the workers were eyeing her up and few other girls wearing the exact same top and mini-skirt as she called it.

**Laura: **Do I really have to wear this?

**Karl: **You knew all along what you would be wearing.

**Laura: **I didn't realise how tight it would be.

**Karl: **You should have tried it on before, then you would of known.

**Laura: **Wouldn't have made any difference though.

**Karl: **Oh stop moaning!

**Laura: **Easy for you to say; you don't have half the guys in here eyeing you up.

**Karl: **You're so full of yourself!

They both approached the shutter and made their way around to the doors when Laura thought what Jim would be doing right now. Wait where did that thought come from; it would make no difference to her anymore. She would very unlikely see Jim again.

**Laura: **Captain Pike asked Jim to join starfleet as well.

Laura heard her brother laughing and she could guess what he was thinking; exactly the same as she was.

**Karl: **That would mean him staying grounded in one place for about 4 years.

**Laura: **I was quite surprised when I heard him say that.

**Karl: **I bet I can guess exactly what Jim said.

**Laura: **He just laughed it off with a sarcastic remark.

**Karl: **I bet he did. Now, enough about Jim. I don't want to hear his name mentioned again. He's dead to me! And the way he is going, he soon will be.

Laura couldn't believe her brother just said that. She stared across at him with a shock look on her face.

**Karl: **Don't give me that look. You know actually what I'm saying.

**Laura: **Oh I know what you're saying, I just can't believe you're saying it.

**Karl: **It's the truth and you know it!

Just then Laura bumped against something and for a second was confused on what that was, until she opened her eyes that she didn't realised she had closed and looked down at pair of black shoes and grey trousers. 'Wait a minute she knew what that meant, she had bumped into a starfleet officer'. She quickly jumped back away from the chest of the person it belonged to... to stare at...

**Karl: **Captain Pike!

Laura really felt very embarrassed once again, this wasn't the first trip up that Captain Pike had seen her do.

**Laura: **Sorry Sir!

**Chris: **Very clumsy, aren't we Cadet Curtis?

**Laura: **Yes sir, It seems that I am.

Laura watched as Captain Pike nodded at them both. Then he turned around and started to make his way to the front of the shuttle.

**Karl: **You just get worse. You fell into Jim's arms and now Captain Pike's arms. Who is going to be next?

Laura just stared at her brother as he stared back. She really needed to work on her two left feet if she wanted to succeeded at Starfleet. She watched as her brother turned back around and made his way into the shuttle. Laura slowly started to follow him, she was halfway up the steps when she heard a distant engine noise, that seemed a bit different to the rest of the noise around her.

Laura turned around and looked around the area as she saw a bike headed straight towards the shuttle she was now about to board. Laura wondered who it could be; as he was dressed in civilized clothes. 'Wait a minute that hair cut looks familiar and those clothes as well'. It was Jim! Laura stood there in shock as Jim approached the shuttle.

**Worker: **Hey, nice ride!

She saw a one of the workers walk up towards his bike as Jim got of the bike and took the keys out the ignition and just threw the keys at the worker, without a care in the world.

**Jim: **It's yours!

Laura saw that Captain Pike was watching this and Jim just walked straight past with a wide grin on his face.

**Jim: **4 years... I'll do it in 3!

Laura wondered for a moment what Jim was on about, then she remembered the conversation that Jim and the Captain had. 'Captain Pike had said he could be an officer in 4 years and tropical of Jim saying he would instead do it in 3 years'. As Jim started walking towards her with a smirk on his face; Laura realised what this all meant. 'Jim is joining starfleet as well', maybe she hadn't seen the last of Jim after all. 'Just what she needed'.

**Jim: **We meet again Miss Curtis... It must be fate!

Laura saw Jim look down to her legs and back up to her face again where is eyebrows shot so Laura was going to make sure that she spoke her mind now before Jim got any ideas again. There was no way she was going to failed at this because of him.

**Laura: **Just make sure you stay away from me.

**Jim: **The question is... Can you stay away from me?

**Laura: **I'm serious!

Laura placed both her hands on her hips and stared back at Jim. She needed to make sure Jim understood this.

**Jim: **Why would you want to stay away from me, in the first place?

**Laura: **I don't want you getting me in trouble again.

**Jim: **Have I wronged you in another life? If so I apologise.

Jim slowly made his way around Laura still facing her with a concerned look on his face and as he stood in the shuttle doorway he placed a hand on her shoulder and then he was grinning at her again.

**Jim: **Now that is out the way why don't we continue with that kiss from last night.

Laura knew that Jim wasn't taking any of this seriously and he must think she was playing hard to get. She knew then that she would never get through to him, 'life was just one big game to Jim'. So Laura decided she wasn't going to waste her breath again. Just then Laura realised that Jim was leaning his face closer to hers again so she quickly took a couple of steps backwards.

**Jim: **You sure don't know what your missing.

**Laura: **I know very well what I'll be missing... Heartache!

**Jim: **Well it's your lost!

Jim turned around and headed into the shuttle, Laura waiting a few seconds then followed on after Jim and as she did she thought to herself that she would just have to keep away from him, as much as she could anyway. She might be in luck and never have to work with him. 'Starfleet was big enough and had plenty of Starships'. When Laura stepped into the shuttle she looked around to see where her brother was sitting, when she noticed Jim turned his head back to face her.

**Jim: **You haven't gotten our challenge, have you?

Laura's face quickly turns to look at Jim with a mean look on her face. She had to make sure Jim realised there was no challenge that she hadn't agreed to.

**Jim: **You can faint at my feet again anytime you like.

Laura was about to answer him back when Jim started walking forward again and continued grinning at her and as he turned his head to face the way he was going he slammed it against a low beam which made him finch back in pain. Laura couldn't help it she just started laughing very loudly.

**Laura: **Serves you right!

Jim slowly turned to face her and his mouth slowly turned into another smile. She knew Jim was about to come out with another sarcastic remark.

**Jim: **I could certainly amuse you in other ways too.

**Laura: **Let me make this clear to you... I'm not interested!

**Jim: **You just wait... I'll win this challenge.

Jim turned back round and slowly ducked his head under the low beam that clearly said 'Low Clearance'.

**Jim: **Before you know it, you will be crazy about me.

Laura watched as Jim made is way down one of the alleys. 'More likely Crazy at you', Laura continued looking around for her brother as she thought to herself 'I would never be with you, even if you were the last man on earth'. Just then Laura heard Jim speak again.

**Jim: **At ease Gentlemen!

Laura looked over at Jim and realised he was talking to her brother and his mates as he saluted with his hand and continued walking past as her brother gave Jim a death look. Laura slowly made her way over to Karl and saw he had saved her seat next to him.

**Karl: **Where the hell did you get to?

Laura could tell that Karl's anger had gone back up and she knew it wasn't directed at her. Karl was angry at seeing Jim and knowing he was joining Starfleet as well. Laura sat down and started to buckle herself in.

**Laura: **I'm just as shocked as you are.

**Karl: **All he will do is cause more trouble... He won't last 5 minutes!

Karl started laughing with his friends as Laura continued buckling herself in. Karl was properly right, but one thing she knew about Jim, he didn't give in too easily. Captain Pike was right about Jim not believe in 'no-win scenarios'.

**Jim: **I never did get that first name.

Laura looked around her and realised that Jim was sitting behind her with his back to her and he was looking across from him and Laura saw that the girl Jim was flirting with at the bar last night was smiling back at Jim but she wasn't answering Jim. 'If her and Uhura could become friends that would wind Jim up if she got to know her first before he did'.

**Karl: **You're doing it again.

Laura turned back to face her brother with a confused look on her face.

**Karl: **You're smiling at him again!

Laura slowly shock her head, her brother would never understand, so there was no point explaining to him. Just then Laura heard a couple of loud voices coming from the left of her and she turned to see a lady officer trying to drag a man from another room which to her looked like the bathroom.

**Officer: **You need a doctor!

**Man: **I told you people, I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor!

**Officer: **You need to get back to your seat.

**Man: **I had one in the bathroom...

**Officer: **You need to get back...

**Man: **…..with no window.

**Officer: **...to your seat now.

Laura noticed that everyone had gone quite and was watching as this man argued back with the officer. She had to admit it was quite amusing to listen to; it's not very often you heard someone arguing with an officer. The officer continued to drag the man around to the alley behind her were Jim was sitting.

**Man: **I suffer from aviaphobia, which means fear of dying in...

**Officer: **…..Sir, for your own safety...

**Man: **…... Something that flies.

**Officer: **…...sit down, or I'll make you sit down.

Laura took note 'watch out for this officer; she surely means business'. She didn't won't to get into her bad books. Laura saw the officer glare back at the man with a certainly look that said 'don't push me, as you won't like the outcome'.

**Man: **Fine!

The man sat down in an empty seat that happened to be next to Jim.

**Officer: **Thank you!

Laura watched as the officer now walk away with a calm look on her face. 'She must love it when she can make people do what she wants them to do'. Then an announcement came over the whole shuttle

**Chris: **_This is captain Pike,we have been cleared for take off._

**Man: **I may throw up on you.

Laura realised the man was now talking to Jim, who had that look on his face as if to say 'is this man for real'. Or was it what she was thinking. 'If he was afraid of flying what was he doing on this shuttle'.

**Jim: **I think these things are pretty save.

**Man: **Don't Panda to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds...

God Laura couldn't believe this guy. Yes she knew all the things that couldn't happen, but she didn't need reminding of all this and she could see from the way Jim was that he couldn't believe he had to sit next to this guy, or what she thought he was thinking. Laura turned back around and just hoped he wouldn't go on like this the whole trip.

**Man: **….. See if your so relaxed when your eyeballs bleed. Space is diseased and dangerous after darkness and silenced...

**Jim: **Well I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space.

'Thank you for that Jim' that certainly shut him up, well only about the danger of space.

**Man: **Yeah, well I've got nowhere else to go... The ex-wife took the whole dam planet in the divorce, or I've got left his my bones.

For some reason Laura was getting to like this guy, 'he was really quite a amusing, in a certain kind of way'. And it sounded like Jim did as well.

**Jim: **Jim Kirk!

**Man: **McCoy. Leonard McCoy!

Well, well... it sounded like Jim had made a friend. Laura turned around in her seat to see Jim and Leonard drinking from a flask, which she ashamed would contain alcohol. As this happen Laura felt the shuttle lift off the ground and she turned back around as she heard her brother whisper in her ear.

**Karl: **_They are both as annoying as each other; they will make quite a pair!_

Laura just stared at her brother and then turned to look out the side window that showed them headed towards the sky. 'Starfleet here I come!'.


End file.
